The new cultivar is a product of hybridization of a female parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘Tr/96 AF 06’ (unpatented, undistributed seedling) and a male parent Chrysanthemum plant variety ‘Weiss’ (unpatented, undistributed in the U.S.). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in a controlled environment in Oostniewkerke, Belgium, during September, 1997.
A sexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Gedi Three Sie’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.